1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a computer readable medium storing a program.
2. Related Art
It has heretofore been known that a color impression of a color image visualized on an input device such as a monitor may differ from a color impression of the same color image reproduced by an output device such as a printer. This is because the input color gamut differs from the output color gamut. Therefore, in general, countermeasures such as changing an ICC profile of the monitor are taken.